Recovery
by Whip-Owl
Summary: Al finally has his body back, but it's been years, and there are a few reminds in store.
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own FMA.)

Edward Elric walked down the path in a hurry, ignoring anyone he saw along the way, even though his newly returned arm hurt because it still had metal in it, and he would no doubt get in trouble later for not sticking around when he needed medical attention. Truth hadn't exactly been concerned with returning his arm to it's completely original state. That didn't matter. What did matter, was that Al was getting medical attention, and he was asking for Ed.

He reached the room they were keeping his brother in. Ed was happy Al had his body back, but it was hard not to be concerned looking at him. He tried to put that aside for the moment, coming to Al's bed and smiling.

"Hey Al? What is it?"

Al looked at Ed, eyes fluttering briefly before he opened them fully.

"I'm sorry brother. I tried to fight it. But . . . I think I'm dying."

What? For the moment the world blacked out around him. Yes, Al's body was in bad shape. It was why he was getting help. But he'd been standing, and walking, not that long ago. His voice was a little weak, but probably just from disuse. It didn't sound like he was having trouble breathing or anything. Ed hadn't thought to check for a pulse, but surely someone had in all this time. Right?

"What makes you say that?" Ed managed to ask.

"I can't . . . seem to keep my eyes open. Everything's so hard to focus on, and my eyes feel heavy. But if I close my eyes . . . it's not just dark, everything's fading away."

Ed blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what Al was saying. That didn't mean he was dying, neccissarily. It just sounded like. . .

Ed's eyes popped a little and he stood back up, laughing.

"Brother? This is serious."

"You're not dying," Ed said. "You're just falling asleep."

Al's owns eyes widened for a moment, before they fell half shut. He really was tired, no surprise there.

"I am?"

"Yeah. So you just . . . close your eyes now."

"Oh. I'd forgotten what falling asleep felt like."

But Al did close his eyes, with a smile on his face. Ed watched for a moment, seeing Al take steady, still very alive, breaths. Then he sat down next to the bed. If anyone wanted to look at his arm, they could come here.


	2. Chapter 2

The Promised Day was here. Al stood horrified as he was pulled through the Portal of Truth, back to his body. But he couldn't go to his body. He wouldn't be able to fight, to help brother and the others. He had to go.

"Go? Oh, but who said you could go?" Al turned around, to see Truth sitting behind him. "Every time you enter the Portal, you must pay a toll, and you haven't. Pay a toll, or stay here."

"I, but I-" Al sputtered. Honestly, he didn't know how he'd ended up here. He'd been out on the street. But that meant-"I didn't open the Portal."

Truth grinned. "And did you think the ones who did payed a toll?"

Before Al could answer that, he felt something grab his arm. Wait? He felt? He didn't feel anything. Al turned around and saw his body had grabbed him while he wasn't paying attention. Now his armor was falling apart. Only he wasn't going back into his body either. He was watching his armor disappear until the area where his eyes were also disappearing. His vision swirled before darkening, him disappearing entirely.

* * *

Al woke up with a gasp. He was in the hospital. It was dark, night. He could see light coming from the street lamps out the window and could see the door to the rest of the building the other direction.

He'd had a nightmare. It wasn't even that bad, when he thought about it, but it was something he hadn't dealt with in a while. Even before he'd spent all those years in the armor, nightmares weren't very common, and he hadn't had one the first time he went to sleep, immediately after getting his body back. He'd probably been too tired to even dream.

_But it's okay now, _Al thought. _It wasn't real._

The Promised Day was over, and he was in his real body, on this side of the portal. He could feel things again. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, still a little fast after that nightmare. He could feel the mattress under him, and the sheet on top.

Al frowned. As he went down the list, focusing on each, they started to become a lot less . . . pleasant. His heart was still beating to fast, it hurt his chest. It was impossible to ignore. The mattress was hard against his back, but if he shifted so that it was softer it felt like he was going to sink right into it and drown in a bed. The sheet was scratchy. He tried taking it off. Then it became freezing.

Al pulled the cover back on, but it scratched again. It felt like it was going to scratch his skin open, but that couldn't be true. Could it? He was imagining things because it was night. It was always easier to get worked up at night. That much he was very familiar with. Or because he wasn't used to his body again. But his brother had been trying for so long to get it back, had given alchemy up for Al to have his body back. He should be happy about this.

Al rolled over and tried to think of something else. It wasn't working, and rolling over just hurt new parts of him. So Al lay in bed trying to move as little as possible, but rolling again sometimes anyway.

He didn't get much sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed came into the room. He was carrying some sort of bundle in his jacket. Not the red one. He might have lost that one. Al hadn't seen him wear it since the Promised day. That was no huge loss.

Back to the matter at hand. Ed had a bundle in a new, plain looking, jacket. And that bundle was moving slightly.

"Ed? What are you doing?" Al asked.

"I brought you something. Not permanent, mind you. I just thought you might want this."

He set the bundle on the bed, and a cat came out. Al gasped, covering his mouth. Ed continued on, something about this cat being from the shelter, and the owners knew the brothers weren't going to keep it, but they'd be happy to just let it have some attention for the day.

Al barely listened. There was a cat, crawling onto his lap. It was brown, with yellow eyes. Al could hear it purring as it got comfortable, but he could feel it too, feel the vibrations. He'd forgotten you could feel that.

He put a hand on the cat's back.

"It's so soft," he said.

Ed smiled. "Yeah. It sure is."


	4. Chapter 4

(So this chapter and one other, I think the next one, reference my other Al story, Sleepless Nights. But the references aren't that important.)

Al turned to the door as someone came in. It wasn't his brother, or anyone he'd seen in a while actually. The man in font of him had blond hair, gray eyes and looked like he could be taking better care of himself. They were both different than when they'd last seen each other. Arthur had gotten taller, and any roundness once in his face was gone. As for Al, well, the last time they met he was a suit of armor.

"Arthur? What are you doing here?"

He'd met Arthur one of his first times in Central. Arthur gave . . . not entirely accurate tours of Central at night. It was a little weird seeing him while the sun was out now that Al thought about it.

"I can't visit my friend and make sure he's alright when I hear he's in the hospital?"

Arthur sat down on the edge of the bed.

"We're not exactly close friends," Al pointed out. Not that he didn't appreciate it. It got boring being in the hospital, and frustrating considering how little he could do.

"Well if you think so little of me, I heard you might know something about the hole in Central command and the . . . out of body experience everyone had a few days ago." He waved his hands in the air as he tried to think of the right words. Al had to admit, he was taking the experience rather well. "Everyone's been asking about it, especially while I'm giving tours. Apparently, I should have the answers."

"Why don't you make something up? You have before."

"Yeah when I have to. Everyone's been making it up this time. I'd have it in the bag if I was the only one who has the truth."

"Maybe the truth is so absurd it would also sound made up."

Arthur sighed theatrically. "Your so cruel Al."

Al laughed, even as he knew he was right. No one would believe the truth. "If that's all you're here for you might as well leave. I'm not saying."

Arthur sighed, amusement dropping down. He looked around.

"So, what is it you do here?"

"Physical therapy." At Arthur's expression he quickly clarified. "Not right now. I have some work to do." It would take a while to recover from the atrophy, in fact he'd heard some people wondering if he'd ever fully recover. "But not all day. You weren't interrupting anything."

"Well then, that sounds terribly dull. And I should stay with you until life is less boring. Want to play a game?"


	5. Chapter 5

Al sat in a wheel chair by the window when he heard a plink. And then another. He looked over. Water droplets were starting to appear on the window, and he could see a few streaks coming down from the sky. It was raining.

Al smiled. He hadn't felt the rain in ages, and he didn't have far to go. He pushed the window up, putting a hand outside as far as he could. He felt it. He felt drops coming down on his arm and fall apart. They were so wet and cool to the touch. Well, that should've been kind of obvious, but it was different knowing that and feeling it for the first time in over five years.

He pushed his chair so he was facing the window and leaned out, the rain falling on his head and shoulders now. He leaned forward a little more.

"Al! What are you doing?"

Startled, Al wobbled a bit, but Ed grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down safely. He hadn't even heard Ed come in the room.

"I was just feeling the rain," Al said.

Ed scowled, crossing his arms. "That was dangerous. You could've fallen out, or gotten sick."

"Oh."

Al felt his face fall, his lips curving down and his eyelids dropping part way. It felt like a lot, but everything felt like a lot lately. It didn't mean anything. What did mean something was Ed's softening expression. Al really must've looked really disappointed.

"Tell you what, I'll take you to feel the rain. Out the door. And then we're going right back in, so you better not get sick."

"I'll try not to brother," Al said with a small laugh. They both knew he didn't have much choice in the matter.

They went down the hall. Ed talked as they went, catching him up on what was going on, and how the others were. Mustang and Hawkeye couldn't really leave their room at the moment, but they were recovering, and they both wished Al well. Al promised to visit them soon.

Then he looked at Ed, frowning slightly. His injuries seemed fine. His arm had been taken care of, as well as any of the bleeding. The doctors had apparently been a little worried about all the time he spent trekking through the wilderness before the Promised Day, but nothing had gone seriously wrong from that either. Ed could leave any time he liked. But he wouldn't. Of course not. So Al would have to work as hard as he could so they could both get home, together.

They reached a pair of doors and Ed pushed Al out. He sat and lifted his head, feeling the rain hit him, run down his face. He smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

(So apparently this is the chapter referencing Sleepless Nights. The chapter before is fine.)

Al was sitting in bed when the door opened. Once again, it was someone he hadn't seen in a while. The woman had dark skin, brown eyes, and black hair. She was wearing a dark blue travelling cloak, but unlike the first time they'd met, the hood was down.

"Agate?" Al asked.

Agate smiled and nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

She pointed at him. Al didn't know if she was saying she came to see him, or asking why he was here, but nothing they could do about that.. Agate couldn't talk. She'd opened the portal and paid the toll with her voice. He'd been worried the homunculi were going to go after her, but she'd left the country by the time he tried to send warning, and they'd obvious never found her. It was one of the reasons he was surprised to see her. She must've had a long trip to get here.

"I was helping Mustang with the coup," Al explained. He hoped he left his full meaning up to interpretation. He wasn't sure what the official story was. "And then I got my body back, but it's about five years out of use." He laughed weakly.

It was nice to be honest about that for once. He knew some people were wondering how someone with a body like his could've been inside that armor.

Agate smiled, eyes shinning. He could tell he was truly happy for him. She nodded, looking expectant.

Right. She'd opened the portal as well. She probably wanted to know how he'd done it. In fact, hadn't he said he'd tell her? If he ever found out?

"My brother is the one who got my body back for me. He gave up his alchemy to do it," Al explained.

He saw Agate's face fall, before she quickly adopted a more netrual one. She huffed and looked at the ceiling.

Al could imagine the dilema. He didn't know what it was like to lose a voice, but she no doubt had to weigh her voice against her alchemy, especially since the decision was for herself and not anyone else. Not like his and Ed's choice had been. Al wasn't even sure if it would work out for her, since Ed had come through Al's door when all was said and done. If Agate got rid of her alchemy, would she be able to return to this world?

"Sorry," Al said.

She frowned, brow furrowing in confusion. Then she shrugged. What could you do, after all?


	7. Chapter 7

Al shuffled forward, crutches in his arms to help him walk. All of his limbs were shaking at this point, but he could stop now. And he did. He stood and stared at Central command for a moment, before dropping back into the wheelchair a nurse had brought with them.

Central looked better than when he'd been taken to the hospital. The command center's wall had been fixed, though from what he could see of the inside the new hall was still pretty empty. The streets and building immediately around the command center looked better too. According to people he'd talked to everyone working on restoration had started in the center and working their way out, for the most part. Outside repairs were coming along fairly quickly with the help of alchemy. It left a lot of empty rooms, but it was better than it could've been.

Al remembered those terrifying moments where everyone but he and Father's other sacrifices were dead, gone. He shivered. Yes, it could be _much _worse.

"Well Alphonse, we should get you back," the nurse said.

Al blinked a few times and looked up at her. Her and Ed. He'd wanted to come with Al, but the hospital wanted someone working for them to bring Al's wheelchair.

"Already?" Al asked.

"We've been out an hour Alphonse."

"Oh."

Admittedly, he'd been so occupied with walking he hadn't noticed the passage of time. Might explain why he was so tired though. As much as he didn't feel ready to go back, he was a little worried he might fall back to sleep right here if he didn't.

The nurse turned him around and they started back.

"So, did you have a good time out Al?" Ed asked.

Al looked up at him and managed a smile. "Yeah. It's good to see how everyone's doing."

Technically, they hadn't really seen anyone they knew, or at least, not talked to them, but Ed knew what he meant.

"Yeah," he agreed. "We should talk to some friends when we go out tomorrow. Maybe we can stop at the Hughes'."

It was a little odd to hear his brother actually call them friends, but Al was glad.

"That sounds good," he agreed.

The nurse sighed and Al almost felt bad for her. She didn't usually work at Central hospital. She'd come to help after so many people ended up injured.

"Sounds like a busy day I should run by a doctor," she said. At the brothers' disappointed faces, well Ed looked like he'd probably break the rules if anyone dared say no, she smiled. "I don't see any reason why they'd refuse though."


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh-ho! Alphonse Elric! It is good to see you up and about!" Ed groaned as Armstrong proceeded to rip his shirt off. "Allow this embrace to show how thankful I am, for you recovery!"

He then proceeded to swoop both of them up in one of his crushing embraces. Ed had not signed up for this. And he heard Al inhale funny.

"Hey watch it!" he managed to shout. "Al is still recovering you know."

"Of course, my apologies."

He set them both back down.

"It's fine," Al said.

That was true for the most part. He was a little winded. It might have been different if it were the end of the day, but Al had just gotten up and started shuffling around. He and Ed even had a destination in mind, but hoped to see some other familiar faces along the way. Now they'd seen Armstrong, and Danny and Maria were with him.

"Sorry about him," Danny said, when Armstrong said his goodbyes and started walking off.

"He's just happy to see you," Maria added, sounding more amused.

"I noticed," Al said with a smile. He looked at the two. Danny was wearing his uniform, Maria didn't have one. "What are you going to do now?" he asked her.

"I'm still deciding," Maria admitted. "I've got time. Officially I'm still dead. But anyone who knows me knows that's not true, they heard me on the radio. I've gone to my family to explain. As best I can." Al nodded. This wouldn't be an easy experience to explain to an outside viewer. "Xing was fine, but there's not point going back there. But I'm not sure I'm ready to rejoin the military after all that happened."

"Yeah, Al and I are finally out of there," Ed said.

"Hey, the homunculi aren't in charge anymore," Danny pointed out. "The people in charge can work to improve it now."

Those points were true, but they were getting a bit off track. It sounded like Ed was going to start arguing, and Al couldn't stand all day. Ed would probably have to push him in the wheelchair the last bit of the journey.

"Hey, Ed, we should get going," he pointed out. He looked back at Maria. "Good luck, whatever you decide to do."

Maria smiled. "You too Al."

And so they left those two. Not long after, Al sat in the wheelchair.

Ed frowned. "Something wrong Al? Do you need to go back?"

He had sat down noticeably early.

Al shook his head. "No. It's just, when we reach the Hughes' house, I want to be on my own to feet again."

Ed grinned. "That's great then. Let's get going."

* * *

As they reached the building the Hughes' lived in, Al stood back up and moved shakily forward. Further down the road he could see two other familiar faces. Al frowned. Arthur and Agate were by one of the buildings damaged during the Promised day. It looked like Arthur was explaining what the building was supposed to look like. Then Agate clapped her hands together, and things made sense. Agate put her hands against the building and it repaired itself. Arthur looked it up and down.

"Yes, that's the idea," he said with a smile.

Agate smiled too, and the two headed off further down the road.

Al smiled. It seemed like those two had found a good use of their talents. Maybe it would even last after repairs were done. That couldn't go on for much longer after all.

Then he followed Ed inside. It took longer than it should've, but they made it to the door. Ed went ahead and knocked. A few moments later Gracia opened it. She looked at Ed in surprise, then seemed to notice Al behind him, and realize what was going on.

"Al, Ed. It's so good to see you. Why don't you come inside?"

The two did. They sat down in the main room. It was a relief for Al, though he didn't want to admit it. They talked for a little while about nothing. Gracia offered to make tea, so long as Al was allowed to have some. Al smiled and told her, with great pleasure, that would be fine. As she left the room he noticed Elicia frowning, a puzzled expression on her face.

"What's wrong Elicia?" Al asked.

"You were the big brother," she said. "Now you're little."

"Hey, I'm still bigger than Ed."

"Who are you calling so small he'd fit under the door crack!" Ed shouted.

Al smiled. Luckily, Ed didn't have time to come up with anything else. Gracia came back with the tea. The four talked and laughed a little longer. There were more serious topics of course. Al could think of a few, and he was sure at least Ed and Gracia had thought of them as well. But he doubted any of them wanted to dwell on it. It was nice to just spend time in each other's company.

"So Al, does this mean you'll be leaving the hospital soon?" Gracia asked.

"I don't know. There's still a lot to be done," Al admitted, turning to look into his tea cup.

It wasn't just the muscle building. Someone had come in to look at his teeth. He'd been kept in quarantine for a while because his immune system wasn't where it should. And there was more. He was an alchemist was learning more about the human body just based off what was wrong with him.

He got a determined expression on his face. He couldn't let that stop him. This was the last thing he needed to do before his journey was complete, and they could go home. If his brother could go through automail rehabilitation in one year, he could push through this.

He looked back up at the group. "But I'm going to recover."

(Well this chapter was long compared to the others, but I didn't want to break it up. This is the last chapter, so thanks for reading.)


End file.
